Screwed Love
by DragonMistress333
Summary: What will happen when a girl sees her fiance falling for someone else as she falls for someone else? Sorry the summary sucks. ;OCOC YohkoOC OC Hiei
1. It Begins

**_Screwed Love_**  
  
**Written By:** **_DragonMistress _**  


  
  


(^^)~ * ~ Notes ~ * ~(^^)  


  
**PS.** _DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH GEKKANI MEGAMI HELPED IN THE WRITING OF THIS FIC?! DO YOU?!_  
  
Ahem, now, all of you pay attention to the story. Don't skip chapters....or sentences for that matter. I'm gonna work hard to make this story better than my others. And flames *shows pouring gasoline on self*BRING ON THE FLAMES. Please reveiw. I reveiw all of the other peoples story...No matter HOW bad they are. This story in mainly about Karasu falling for Rain's friend Selena, when he's already married to Rain. What will Rain do ((a/n:More like WHO will she do....)) when she finds Karasu and Selena in a "compromising position(s)?"   
  
READ & FIND OUT!!!!!  
  


(^^) ~ * ~ * ~ * ~(^^)

  
  
  
Selena sat silently on the fence. Her now calm violet eyes were reflecting the moon, the silver glow reflecting perfectly as she stared at the moon. Her waist length ebony hair was usally kept in a braid, but now it was her gracefully falling down her slender back.   
"Hey, Kitty," she said warmly to a Persain Tabby cat who had stalked along the fence towards her.  
She reached out a bandaged arm towards the cat. Instanly the cat rubbed it's face on her hand, it silver face was striped in black , soft, with long fur. Selena contentivley pet the tabby, feeling it's silky fur against her fingers. The kitty purred a little kitty purr, almost sounding like a lion purring.   
  
A cool breeze brushed against her face, carrying the scents of the ocean to her nose. It was a salty smell, that was very alluring and could lull one into sleep. The night was cold. Overall, it was a good evening to be out. The cat beside Selena suddenly let out a mournful meow. This meow set off a chorus of these slow, haunting meows. Hearing the cry of the cats was peaceful for Selena to listen to. She closed her eyes, drowsy from the sea smell, the cold weather, and the haunting melody of the cats. When she again opened her eyes, the cat she had been petting was in her face. It had very pretty eyes, dark swampy green around the coal black pupils, lightening until they were a mysterious pale misty green at the edge of its eyes.  
"What do you want, Yuki?" She asked, deciding to name the creature that was on her lap.  
"Nothing," the cat....spoke...in a dreamy female voice, as though not in real life, but in her own little world.   
Stunned, Selena stared at the cat, looking behind Yuki she saw several other cats, all staring at her. The cat nearest her resembled a Bob Cat, with the dark, smokey fur, and immensley bright green eyes. Behind the bob cat look-a-like was classy looking cat. The classy cat had fluffy fur, white except for auburn tips on the end of it's tail, ears, and paw socks. This cat had almost seductive aquamarine eyes, which were huge.   
  
Sitting behind the cat with aquamarine eyes, a ebony cat sat nobely. His eyes were a faded yellow, full of wisdom. His coat was softly glowing silver in the moonlight.Behind all the cats, there was not a cat, but one ferrets. The ferret stared cutely at her with it's sparkling onyx eyes, a white strip of fur on its forehead. Its body was black, except for three silver streaks running down it's back.   
  
"Your a cool looking weasel," Selena said as it hopped towards her.   
"Selena, your probably wondering what all of us cats are doing here, aren't ya', mate?" The BobCat Look-a-like asked in an Austrailian accent, sounding male.  
"How the hell do you know my name?! Why are you talking?! And why is this ferret ssoooo cute?!!?" She asked, the black ferret rubbing its check on her face, making cute ferret noises.  
"Well, ze reason we know w'o you are iz zat we are your guardians," the one with the auburn tips said in a heavy French accent, sounding female.  
The black male spoke up then,"We talk because we are Guardians, the ferrets aren't guardians, though. We were once humans, but we died saving others. I died as a knight, I was a Royal Knight, who lived to protect the Royal family. One sunny day, t'was Apirl, I remember it so clearly. The Princess, Tsuki, and I were courting then. We always took walks together....."  
  
_Selena could feel a flash back coming on as well as she could feel the fury warmth of the black ferret in her hands as it ran up to her shoulder. And soon Selena's mind became blurry as the cat sent the image into her mind.   
  
A boy of about fifteen was walking along in a big field of flowers with a girl of about the same age. It was odd, somehow, that the boy was smiling happily, for it did not fit his outward appearance. He had wildly spiky, blue bangs and black hair the ended at the top of his neck, with a tiny pontyail that was only an inch or so long and didn't seem attached to his hair at all. His dark blue eyes watched the girl in a lazy, yet all-knowing fashion.   
He was wearing what looked like a light suit of armour that was black, with the Royal Crest on the front. He wasn't wearing the head piece, obviously. The girl was walking backwards, smiling at the boy, she was wearing a long, pale lavendar dress and had a little past waist length black hair. Her violet eyes seemed to smiled, too.They continued walking like this until the girl glanced behind the boy and saw a mob of people running after them, torches, pitchforks, and other weapons in hands. The girl gasped in horror and reached for the boy's hand and choked out, "Artemis!"   
"What is it, m'lady?"  
"We are being presued!! Run with the speed the Goddesses!!!"  
He looked back, only to see the mob growing closer. He tightened the grip on Tuski's hand, urging her to run faster. So they ran, and ran. Somewhere along the way Artemis unsheathed the sword at his side, but Tsuki knew they would kill him to get her,"No, Artemis! You must run! Go, save yourself!" She commanded weeping.  
"Never!" He yelled, turning a corner and hiding behind it, pulling Tsuki close to protect her. "I won't leave you! I would sooner kill myself and burn in hades than leave you!"   
Tsuki could feel the hot tears running down her cheeks, she burried her face into the breast plate of his armour. "A-Artemis!"  
He could hear the mob nearing, his heartbeat quickened and he laid his sword down on the ground for a moment and pulled Tsuki closer, his dark blue eyes looking deep into her paling violet ones, soaked with tears. And then he pressed his soft lips against her's. The warmth surging through his body and giving him strength. For a moment that they both wished would last for eternity they embraced each other, the worry of their attackers so distant from them...  
But Artemis grabbed his sword and sorrowfully pulled himself away from his lover and charged to face the mob. "TSUKI!"  
"ARTEMIS!"  
_  
Selena felt a tear trickle down her cheek. "You poor thing," she said softly, beginning to wonder why Tsuki had resembled her so greatly. The other cats and ferrets looked touched.   
The French cat finally spoke up,"Zat story neva seema to git old. I don't want to tell mine. But I will tell you this, me an' Crow died for each othar."  
"It is true, what Fleur says."  
  
About a block away, Karasu Rapiddofia hurried down the street. He was late for dinner with his ever so bouncy fiancée. He smiled as he thought about her smiling at him, never getting mad. The glare of an orange streetlight glowing in his blood red eyes. An orange glow was also let off by his raven black hair. He was very deep in thought, until a shrill, haunting sound broke his thoughts. Listening, he realized it was just cats, howling at the moon like dogs would. 'How annoying,' he thought,'all I need is racket.'  
  
His pace quicked, and his brow kint in pure concentration, the sound of the cats growing stronger with each stride he took. The sound was coming from a secluded alleyway directly ahead of him. Karasu looked up, unable to concentrate over the cat's courus. He neared the alleyway, wondering if the sound would ever stop. A headache was begining to form over his right temple."DARNIT!!!" He hissed loudly.   
He began to stomp and curse loudly. Making a scrawny gray cat near him hiss and run off, screeching as it went. Karasu followed it with his eyes, and relaxed a little. Gradually the singing of the felines quited, until it deceased all together. As he neared the alleyway, he heard the soft mummering of voices.   
"Stupid drug dealers....Ruining my life," Karasu muttered to himself.  
  
Finally he was at the opening of the alley, gazing blindly into the dark path. The reason he did not avert his gaze was because sitting there peaceful sat Selena. She was surrounded by four cats and clutched on her bosom was an odd looking...ferrets. The sight of her left him staring, not seeming to realize he was still standing. She looked breath taking to him. Her dark raven hair framed her porcleien skin perfectly and wrapped her slender waist in the breeze. She was looking at the moon, not noticing he was there.   
  
"Hello, my name's Karasu," he said to the girl.  
"And I should care why..? Well, if you must know, my name's Selena," she said looking at him from her perch on the fence. All of a sudden, a cat that was the color of the darkest night, a blur of black as he charged at Karasu. Within a nanosecond the cat was latched on his chest, hissing and scratching at his chest.  
  
"ARTEMIS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?" Selena yelled jumping off her fence perch and towards Artemis. Karasu hit Artemis off forcefully to stop the brutal assualt. Selena immeditly dived and caught the cat in her arms. For a moment, nothing happened, the wind howled lightly. Then she quickly stood up, and shot a nasty look at Karasu, and then at the cat in her pale arms.   
  
Artemis let out a pitiful meow in her arms, trying to make it sound like he had been hurt by the punch. Selena fell for this age old trick, and looked straight at Karasu with her intense stormy voilet eyes. She said nothing, she just looked at him for a few seconds before her gaze lessened a little. Selena gentley set Artemis on the ground. The cat did not streak off, he sat at Selena's feet. Then, without a word, Karasu turned and walked away, leaving the cats and Selena alone once again.  
  


~ * ~ * ~  


  
"I don't like this part of town," Rain mumbled to herself as she walked down a shaded corner towards the restraunt where she was supposed to meet her fiancée, Karasu. She doubted he'd be there on time, so she had taken the long way to the classy eatery.  
"Why do they have a classy place like that in this part of the city anyway? Maybe they wanted to save on rent, or they couldn't afford one of those buildings in the Uptown, or maybe there was no room. Why am I asking myself these questions? I don't know anything anymore." She said in a slightly crazy voice. For a few seconds, all she did was skip down the darkened sidewalk, feeling a gentle breeze fluttering her pants.   
  
  
After a few more minutes of skiping, she finally smelled the smell of something being cooked. But at that very very moment, she saw a guy with watermelon red hair.  
"Hello," she greeted warmly as she approached the man. At first he said nothing, but continued to stare out into space. Then he finally turned in her direction,"Hello...," He said in a far off voice.  
"My names Rain whats yours?" She asked as she stopped in front of him.  
"Huh? Oh! My names Kurama... Rain," he said in an off hand voice.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Maybe I felt like going outside, woman. What are you doing out here? Its not safe for a pretty thing like you to be wandering around out here."  
"Meeting someone important, thank you," she responded with a tone of arrogance, though she did feel flattered this tall and arrogant looking guy thought she was pretty.  
"Have I met you before?" Rain asked looking into his warm, bright emerald green eyes.  
  
Kurama looked a little to side. He'd tell her later. He turned his head and looked straight into those mysterious turquiose orbs she had for eyes," Well, I've not met you before. Well, you better run along, or you'll be late for your meeting. You would hate that that wouldn't you," he said with a sarcasam in his voice.   
"Will you visit me, Kurama? I live at this address," she said handing him a peice if paper with a huge heart with a star inside of it on one side, and girlish handwriting on the other, and smiley faces on both sides. He looked at the address on the paper, and recognized the address as Karasu's.   
"I'll see ya later! Visit me sometime, ok?" She said merrily as she walked towards the nearby restraunt.  
"Bye, Chocobo..," he said lazily as she scampered off. 'Well, she's pretty,' a voice thought as she hopped towards the restraunt door.   
  


* ~ * ~ *  


  
"Guess what, Karasu?" Rain asked Karasu from across the small white table with two small red candles..  
"What is it, Rain?" He asked without taking his eyes off the menu as he spoke to her in a semi-high fashion.  
"Today when I was at school there was this girl and someone was trying to beat her up. I saw the guy hitting her and told him 'Hey, man. That's not cool, stop.' And he was all, 'I don't need to listen to a girl.' So I slapped him, and the girl scrambled to her feet and was all smiling at me. Say Karasu, what would you have done in my situation?"  
  
Karasu opened his mouth as though to respond,"Should we order pink champange or maybe...red wine?" He asked looking up thoughtfully and resting his chin is his hand and looking at her with a little wonder in his eyes. For a second she just twitched at the thought of once again being completely ignored by him, but then lamely let out, "White Zefendaiel will be fine with me . . . .,"she sighed out.  
  
"As I was saying, the guy looked at me and said, 'This isn't over,' and left me there with the girl. By now, she was smiling so big, she scrunched up eyes. All she could say was thank you. Do you think I should have said something else to her?" Rain asked looking at his cold features with a little spark in her brightly colored eyes.  
  
"I think we should order an appetizer," Karasu said calmly looking up from the menu.  
"Were you even listening to me," she asked looking a little downcast.  
"What was that? I'm sorry, thinking about a job...," he calmly said, glancing up at her with a little smile in those deep red eyes.  
"Whatever. What did you do today? Think about your fiancée? " She asked, her cheeks glowing golden in the dim candlelight.  
"Well....I woke up, and you were hopping around cooking while I got dressed....," she could tell this was going to to be dull and boring, so she just braced herself for the long, monotoned story. Rain hoped she didn't sound this bored when she talked to someone. But she listened intently as she could, as though she had to write a report on what he said.  
"....and thats what I did today. What did you do, honey?" He asked looking at her again, now with an little smile on his face as he lazily looked at her.   
"Well....Nothing really. I went to school, passed a few more tests, talked to my friends, Lola, Sayku, Rona, and Crystal about the upcoming Homecoming Game. We also discussed what we did last night...," she coughed and continued with the telling of math, english, P.E., and science. She turned it all into a tale that could capture interest of even a fitful kid. Karasu looked past her, eyes glazed over in a dreamlike state.   
"It was a pretty full day, all in all," she finished happily looking at him.  
"What?" He said snapping out of his dazed state.  
Rain let out a sigh, he obviously wasn't listening to her. He looked back at her, a blank expression on his face. She gave a little scowl at him, and then gave him a big smile. Karasu gave a tiny smile back. They spent the rest of the evening lightly chatting, and eating.  
  


~ * ~ (o o) ~ * ~  


  
  
It's FINALLY over. And this is just the first chapter!! -_-; Well, please read the other chapters when I get done with them. And now, a word form my muses, other peoples muses, and other people(I'll call them muses, too). Please read my other chapters and reveiw!!  
  
Sephiroth-muse: Moo?  
  
Rain-muse: OH GOD! Yes!  
  
Selena-muse: He is not, Girlfriend!! *snaps fingers in air*  
  
Pixel-muse: *attempts to rape Sephiroth*  
  
Selena-muse: *kills*  
  
Pixel-muse: *comes back as zombie and rapes Tom Felton*  
  
Rain-muse: O.O;;  
  
Sephiroth-muse: O.o;;  
  
Selena-muse: *rapes Sephiroth*  
  
Sephiroth-muse: OH GOD YES!!! *rapes back*  
  
Mizu-muse: Uhh......MOMMY!! *runs off*  
  
Rain-muse: *gets scared and rapes Kurama-muse*  
  
Zoe-muse: *runs on stage, molests audience, cackles insanely*  
  
Audience-muse: HARDER!!!!  
  
Zoe-muse: ....*runs off stage*  
  
Yami-muse: *humps Rain*  
  
Pixel-muse: *rapes Yami*  
  
Me-muse: BREAK IT UP PEOPLE!! WE DON'T WANT TO SCARE AWAY THE REVIEWERS AND READERS!! *shoos people away**hits people with Frying Pan of Doom*  
  
Gekkani Megami-muse: Control yourselves! I'm ashamed of all of you!! Especially you Selena, I made you. *dramatic turn away form Selena-muse*  
  
Selena-muse: Mommy.*huggles in daughter-like fashion*  
  
Gekkani Megami-muse: *scoots away* Uhh...  
  
Me-muse: Awww....how cute.  
  
Rain-muse: I'm sorry I raped Kurama in the muse section....Again....  
  
Selena-muse: I'm sorry I had bed pleasures with Sephiroth in the muse section....for the fifth time today...  
  
Pixel-muse: I AIN'T SORRY!! I'LL DO IT AGAIN!! *tries to rape Yami again**Security Guards take away Pixel**Pixel has intercourse with Guards*  
  
Me-muse: *kicks off stage*  
  
Lina-muse: I don't see my name anywhere in this story!!   
  
Me-muse: Uhh..  
  
Lina-muse: You better put me in Chapter 1!!! Or I'll rape Will and HIEI!! *hold Hiei & Will   
up threatingly*  
  
Me-muse: Don't you do that anyway to Hiei anyway? But, I'll try to include you. Ok?  
  
Lina-muse: Ok....  
  
Me-muse: I'm sorry, sometimes they can't control themselves. This won't happen again will it? *evil glare at people*  
  
All of muses-muse: YES MA'AM!!  
  
Me-muse: Please review my other chapters!!^_^ I review yours.  
  
**This story has been screwed by . . .**  
  
**[ ::- ~*** _Gekkani Megami_ ***~ -:: ]**  



	2. Ferret Theivin' All Morning Long

**Screwed Love**   
  
**Written By:_ DragonMistress3_**  
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ (nn(OO) ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
This is Chapter 2!! *pees on self* Where are we in the story....? Oh yeah, This is the next day after Rain's & Karasu's dinner. It might take a while for me to post it....But don't give up!! I usually work on this every day I'm at my friends, which is usually everyday. So, I'll try my very best to give you my story. ^_^ Well, you should know the plot already... And if you don't*kicks back to default chapter* I'm sorry the muses acted up last time, I'll try to control them this time.....-_-; Well, From now on I'm DragonMistress Or Me.  
Selena-muse: PAARRRRTTTAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Rain-muse: Why are you yelling that? Wanna party with Sephiroth or something?  
  
Selena-muse: . . . No . . .  
  
Sephiroth-muse: *smoking pot*  
  
Selena-muse: *joins in*  
  
Lina-muse: *steals pot*  
  
Selena-muse: *twitches* . . . . Give that back . . . *passes out*  
  
Sephiroth-muse: NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *dramatically catches Selena-muse and acts mournful*  
  
Sephiroth-muse: Yes. *dramatic turn of head*  
  
Pixel-muse: Hehehehehe, head . . . . *tries to rape Sephiroth-muse . . .again*  
  
Selena-muse: *suddenly wakes up and whacks Pixel out of the way*  
  
Pixel-muse: *tries to rape Kurama*  
  
Rain-muse: Nuh-uh, Girlfriend! He my ho! *girly snap thing in air**rapes Kurama*  
  
DragonMistress3: WHAT DID I TELL YOU?!?! NO RAPING!!! *hits all with brooms*  
  
G.M.-muse: Selena! You acted so nice tonight!! I'm so proud . . *tears up like mom at kids Awards day*  
  
Selena-muse: *huggles*  
  
DragonMistress3: Well, here goes Chapter One!! ^_^ By the way, this has nothing to do with the story. Uh....Just don't read this intro muse thingy anymore. ^^;  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Rain woke up to golden sunlight falling across her and Karasu's bed, and a beeping alarm clock. She closed her eyes again, not wanting to get out of the soft, warm bed. But, she had school today, so she had to force her eyes to stay up, no matter how much she wanted to sleep. Slowly she yawned. Then suddenly bust out of the bed, or she would've if a pair of strong arms hadn't pulled her back   
  
'Darn, forgot about him,' she thought as she heard Karasu mumble, "Where are you going?"  
  
"Today's Friday, school day. You know that," she said looking back at him. His hair was strewn all over the place, and his eyes still closed.   
"Really? Do you have to go?" He asked pitifully, moving his head towards her.   
"All of our tests are today. Haven't I told you before all my test are on Friday," she said looking at him, his eyes still closed. She pushed his arms of her waist and walked over to the dresser. She then began brushing her thigh length reddish copper hair out, each strand catching the morning light. She walked to the closet and pulled out her school attire which consisted of a short black skirt, a tight and low white top, thigh high white socks, black high heels, and a black choker. Rain thought it looked like a hooker suit rather than school clothes, but changed, and pulled her thick wavy hair into a bouncy ponytail.   
  
"See you after school, lazy bum," Rain said as she left the room, and her fiancée behind her as she went to school for a long day of testing .  
  
  
* * *  
  
Selena sat outside in a tree, the ferret she found last night had disappeared, but the cat's had stayed, saying they would help her when need be. Yuki was curled in her lap, Fleur and Crow were playing in the distance, and Artemis was sitting near Selena. She looked out over the landscape, and all she saw was what she thought was Rain Ohisama's house. Well, that was all she saw until a small figure appeared in the distance. Selena paid her no mind until she came up to her. The person was about 4'10 and wore a raven cloak.  
  
"Hey Selena," the person spoke in a feminine voice, and pushed the hood of her cloak back, revealing a girl with exquisite small features, pale pink lips, and striking ice blue eyes.   
"Hey, Lina. What brings you here?" Selena asked as Lina stuffed her cloak into her bag, showing her knee length blue black hair.  
"I can't find Hiei, he scampered off last night," Lina explained, looking at Artemis, "by the way, nice cat you got there. Have you seen him?"  
"He a pet?" Selena asked, picturing the black ferret with the three silver streaks.  
"Well, he's a ferret. Beautiful if you ask me. Three silver streaks and black fur, you can't miss him. Seen him?" She asked looking around worriedly.  
"Last night I held one like that, he was on my shoulder when I saw..," She trailed off thinking of the guy with long black hair and blood red eyes, "...a cat." Selena finished in her monotone way, and Lina smirked her sarcastic smirk.   
"Well, let's go look! I want Hiei back!" Lina grudged out, careful not to show emotion, her expression icy as the frost on the ground.  
"Lovely weather isn't it?" Lina said, ditching her jacket to reveal a short black shirt and a black mini skirt with knee high black boots.  
"You under dress, freak," Selena said, pulling her cloak on and hopping to the ground.  
"Who cares, not me," Lina said baring her teeth at Selena, who just rolled her eyes and walked towards Rain's house, maybe the ferret had found a house to sleep in. They walked in silence, each wearing a cold expression on their faces. They walked like this until the yard came into view, and stopped.  
"Doesn't Ohisama live here with her fiancée? Should we proceed?" Selena asked, already walking ahead.  
"Screw them, Hiei is more important than some fling these people are having," Lina said coolly, stepping over some honeysuckle bushes to get to the big backyard, where there was a pool, hot tub, and garden. Lina hissed at all the flowers, but still proceeded, Selena close behind.   
"Look, Selena, a door. You think they got security?" She asked, darting to the door, looking at the knob.  
"I'll go in and look around, you search the yard. Ok?" Selena commanded.  
  
"Fine by me," the shorter black headed girl replied walking away from Selena, who went inside without a second thought. She closed the door quietly behind her, and locked it.  
"That thing could be anywhere....Why would it stay in a kitchen?" She muttered to herself walking through the attractive kitchen designed around roosters and chickens. She walked into what must have been a living room, for there was a TV in there along with various photos of a couple doing random activities. She shrugged and went into a bathroom, connected to a nice blue themed bedroom.   
"Gosh....I don't want to go upstairs, but it looks ferret less down here," she noted. Only seeing a few ferret toys, litter boxes, and food bowls for more than one overnight visitor. 'Great, she owns ferrets..' Selena thought dully, quietly walking up the hardwood steps that connected to a hallway with several doors, two opened, the rest slightly cracked open. Again there were ferret toys on the floor, but no black ferret.   
  
  
She walked to the door at the end, the one that was opened, and saw a bedroom, with a giant ferret cage with a couple of ferrets in it, but a tube at the cages side showed that there were others. She tiptoed to the cage, not noticing a slumbering Karasu as she passed him and peered into the cage. 'Gotcha!' Selena thought, seeing a black ferret curled around a cinnamon ferret in a cute sleeping position. She reached her hand into the cage, and grasped Hiei. She then tried to pull him out of his sleep. The result was the other ferret making a noise, the food bowl clanking, and the water bottle falling. Noise. Noise that woke Karasu out of his sleep. He grumbled and sat up to see what had made that noise, and his eyes shot open at what was in front of him. Selena, black hair falling past her waist, dark violet eyes looking surprised, a cloak pretty much hanging form her breasts holding a black ferret and looking at him.   
  
"Who are you?" He asked calmly, seeing her as no robber, apparently. She looked away as she muttered out a "Selena, and you are?"  
"Karasu, I'd like to know why your in my house," He gently demanded.   
"Doing a friend a favor, I'll be leaving now....," she grumbled, not wanting to make contact with those deep red eyes that were set on her face.   
"Why leave so soon? What was this 'favor,' if I may ask?" Karasu asked, standing up and walking closer to her. He let his eyes go casually over her body, making her feel like she was on watch in some prison. 'God, I wish he would look at something else besides me.' But, he didn't, he just stared at her harder, taking in more detail, and she purposely turned to walked around him, brushing his bare chest in the tight squeeze, making him tense up a little, which surprised her.   
"I came here to find a missing ferret, and I found it," she explained, drawing the animal closer to her. She then actually found herself looking at him. 'God, first he won't get his eyes off me and now I can't peel my eyes away. ' She complained in her head, and quickly took her eyes form his sculpted pale chest to the wall, and turned to leave the room, but felt a hand lightly touch her shoulder, and felt that stupid gaze again.  
"Whatcha staring at? Hmm?" She asked sarcastically, and found the arm turning her around, and was met with being with nuzzling distance of his nose. She moved her eyes away from his face, and then he said something.  
"Did you plan to leave without the ferret's name tag?" He asked, holding up a small red collar with a flame shaped tag on it. Selena quickly grabbed it, and muttered.  
"Thank you, my friend will need this. I'll be going now," she said, turning away from his face and walking swiftly down the hallway.  
  
"Goodbye, Selena! See you later," he said after her.  
"Uh, sure. You, too," she muttered as she walked out the front door, where Lina was waiting impatiently for the search results.  
"What took ya ? Get caught or something? Did you get Hiei?!?" Lina asked all at once of the taller girl.  
"I got Hiei...And I did get caught, by Rain's fiancée as a matter of fact. He kept looking at me...It was a very stupid thing for him to do, I should've slapped him, but I looked at him, payback I guess. Then he touched me and he was so close to my face I turned away because I didn't want him looking at me, and he gave me this," Selena finished, showing the collar to Lina, who's eyes briefly showed emotion for her pet that she had taken into her arms and nuzzled her cheek, too.  
  
"I'm gone," Selena said, walking off towards the tree leaving Lina alone. Lina walked home and noticed something strange about her animal....  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
School was finally out for a couple of weeks, Rain cheered to herself as the final bell rung and the students dashed out to the front to share chit chat, news, and gossip. She walked through it calmly, and sat down under a tree before going to her car. While she sat the, she heard a familiar voice..."Hello? Rain?" the voice said. She turned her head around, trying to look for the source of the voice. She soon found it, beside her, Kurama was sitting there, his rose colored hair slightly blowing in the breeze, his bright lime green eyes looking at her.  
  
"Hello there," she said warmly, smiling at him with her cherry lips.   
"Did I disturb you, Rain?" He asked her, blinking.  
"No, I was just about to go to my car, you wanna ride?" She asked him, noticing he didn't avert his gaze from her face, and she felt a light blush creep up onto her cheeks. Kurama smiled back, his eyes seeming to smile, too.  
"I guess, I mean, I usually walk home, you know," he said looking away from her.  
"Well, come on, Kurama. Follow me," she lightly commanded standing up.  
"Alright," he replied, standing up to her height of 5'8" . Rain started walking towards her car, and Kurama couldn't help but notice how her flared hips swayed as she walked in front of him. He followed her till they reached a nice looking sports car in which Rain climbed opened the drivers door and sat down in the seat before looking at him and saying, "Are you gonna get in?" She asked, closing her own door.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Kurama said, squeezing into the tiny passenger side.  
  
"It's a little cramped, sorry," Rain said starting up the car and pulling out the parking space.  
  
"That's ok," he replied as they hit the open road.  
  
"Do you hafta go to your house?" Rain asked, looking at him from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Why no," Kurama said, smiling.  
  
"Ok," Rain smiled, making a sharp urn onto the highway.  
  
"Where are you going then?" Kurama asked, a little perplexed.  
  
"My house, where else?" She said, making another turn onto a road next to a flat field with a tree in the middle of it.   
  
"I should've guessed," he said as they made yet another turn onto what looked like a hard to see driveway.   
  
"We're here!" She exclaimed as they pulled in front of a pleasant looking house with ivy growing on one side.  
  
Rain stopped the car and swung open her door, stepping out and stretching. Kurama stepped out and looked at the house with a smile, apparently she liked gardens, for there were flowers and ivy everywhere. She walked over to the front door and motioned for him to come over there with her. He walked over in time for her to slip into the house, him close behind.   
  
"Like my house? Make yourself at home," Rain said, walking up a twisting staircase and disappearing out of sight before he could reply. Kurama looked around the living room, and then walked up to the staircase before walking up to the hallway. He went to the most open door, and peered inside, it was Rain talking to some guy with waist length black hair, taller than him.   
  
"Hey Karasu, I thought you would be out," she said, looking at him.  
  
"I was just about to leave," Karasu replied, looking at her with intent red eyes.  
  
"Man, can't you start working during the day? Why do you hafta work nights? You never get to stay here," she said, walking closer to him, revealing a height difference.  
  
"I hate it, too, don't worry. But it's my job, and I get paid a good deal to do it. So I must, even if I can't stay with my wife to be."  
  
Kurama let his mouth drop open a little, Rain was engaged to him? Man, he was lucky, he got that body all to himself. Kurama pushed that last thought out of his head, not believing he had thought that.  
  
"I know," she replied, letting her head hang a little. But she brought it back up to stare intently at him, her bright eyes penetrating his. Kurama saw Karasu look away from the stare she had on his face. Rain giggled a little before wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing his face towards hers. Kurama blinked, was she actually gonna kiss that cold looking face? He heard his sound of surprise as their lips met in an awkward way. He closed his eyes, he looked about as loving as a rock, much less someone you would wanna kiss.   
  
Rain kissed him in a semi-demanding way, and Karasu responded in a demanding way, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him. He deepened the kiss, and she tightened her grip on his neck, making a slight moan as she felt him pull her closer and deepen the kiss. She eagerly responded by biting his bottom lip and running her hands through his raven hair. He felt her biting his bottom lib, and replied by opened his mouth and biting her bottom lip. She gladly responded by darting her tongue into his mouth, in which his tongue quickly overran hers in a fight for dominance.  
  
He ran his hand up and down her small back while she intertwined her fingers in his hair. He turned her around, and began trying to remove her shirt when she broke the fiery kiss, "Karasu, if you don't mind, I brought a guest here, I'm sure he wouldn't wanna listen to us," she gasped out, her bottom lip red and swollen, his hair a mess.   
  
"I see," he replied.  
  
Kurama withdrew his head from the crack in the door, thoroughly regretting prying into Rain's personal life. He quickly, yet silently withdrew down the stairs into the living room. Rain soon came down the stairs, now wearing a pair of flared jeans with an odd dragon design and a baggy dark teal tee shirt with a dragon scene on it. Her hair was in a braid that fell past her waist, making Kurama realize how long her hair was. She smiled at him before speaking, "Sorry I took so long," she said, hopping in front of him and grinning.   
  
"That's ok, I don't mind," Kurama said calmly, noticing her lips were still a dark red.  
  
"That's good, I'm slow ya know," she explained, walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Uh huh," was his faint reply as he followed her into the kitchen, where she was eating some random snack while pilfering through the refrigerator for a pitcher of tea.  
  
"After school snack?" Kurama joked as she emerged from the fridge, a sandwich in her mouth and assorted drinks and food in her arms. She set them on the table.  
  
"Phes," she said with her mouth full.  
  
"I see..," he replied, looking at the food and wondering how she stayed so slender eating like that.  
  
He picked up an apple and looked at it before taking a bite of the sour green apple. Rain was draining a glass of tea when Karasu entered the kitchen, wearing a black trench coat, black leather pants, and a red shirt, looking over Kurama.  
  
"Who's he, Rain?" Karasu asked of the snack happy girl.  
  
"Kurama, friend from school," she dismissed as she put the tea and food away and gained composure.  
  
"I'm Karasu. Anyway, I shall be leaving now," Karasu said walking towards a door.  
  
"Bye," Rain said smiling.  
  
"See ya later," he replied walking out the door silently.  
  
Kurama shrugged as he left, he didn't care what his name was, really.  
  
"Sometimes I wish he would be friendlier with people...," Rain grumbled, walking into the living room in which she plopped down on a couch.  
  
"You have quite a nice house," Kurama noticed, looking at the delicate figurines and comfortable furniture.  
  
"Thanks, it'd be nicer if I didn't keep my ferrets," Rain smiled out, looking at the various ferret care items and toys scattered on the hardwood.  
  
"Ferrets? Aren't those like weasels?" Kurama asked, watching her smile.  
  
"Yeah, they're so much fun to have around. Would you like to see them?" She asked, looking straight at him.  
  
"Why not?" He shrugged, watching her stand up and head towards the stairs. He followed her up them to the room he had watched her make out with Karasu. But, at the end of the room stood a large cage with various tubes on it. Rain walked over to it and reached an arm in, withdrawing it with a cinnamon colored ferret.  
  
"This is Ginger, she's really lazy, hardly ever leaves the cage," Rain explained as the animal let out a yawn and gazed sleepily at Kurama. She handed the ferret to him, and as he held it, he felt her squirm as she woke up.  
  
"She must like you if she's waking up, Kurama," Rain stated looking around her room and walking towards the closet. She opened the closet and glance at the bottom, stuck her hand in a pile of clothes, and came out with a lively looking sable ferret. Ginger made a little noise and began to wriggle and squirm around more, while the other one Rain held looked as tough it would jump out of her arms.  
  
"This here is Turbo, he never sleeps, I swear it," she said, running her hand down the animals furry back.  
  
Ginger finally climbed up onto Kurama's shoulder, and nuzzled his cheek affectionately, causing Kurama to smile, they might smell weird, but they were adorable animals. Rain walked over to him and reached her hand out to pet Ginger's head, brushing Kurama's cheek with her fingertips, making him lightly shiver. She didn't seem to notice, for she kept on doing it before finally withdrawing her hand and setting Turbo on the ground. He looked around, and shot under the bed.  
  
"Man, Ginger must really like you, she usually falls back asleep by now," Rain said, smiling at the animal, then at him, letting her gaze rest on his face. They stood like that for about 20 seconds, but it seemed like an eternity before Kurama finally broke the stare by moving his face to the window. Rain blushed a light shade of pink and walked into the hallway. They then both heard a loud crack of thunder and the sound of rain pummeling the house.  
  
"That isn't good, my car would never make it through that," She frowned, looking at the angry gray sky.  
  
"I guess that means I can't leave anytime soon, does it. That isn't that bad," Kurama lightly comforted, watching her gaze go to a clock.  
  
"Well, it's already past six, so you might be here a while, at least until the water clears off the roads, or my little car will wreck," Rain explained, taking Ginger off his shoulder and setting her on the ground. The creature looked around before scampering under the bed.  
  
"That's ok. Besides, we have all this time now, what do we do with it?" Kurama asked, watching her smile slightly.  
  
"Well, there is this room in our house I've never been in, it's supposedly cursed," Rain said, grinning.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ (nn(OO) ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Gekkani Megami-muse: Fifty dollars that Selena won't Peggy with Sephiroth-muse in this, or any other Muse Stuff from now on!  
  
DragonMistress: YOU'RE ON!   
  
Selena-muse: Hm . . . I'm bored.  
  
Sephiroth-muse: Wanna Peggy?  
  
Selena-muse: ... Oh my God ... I DON'T! *dies*  
  
DragonMistress: O_O;  
  
G. Megami-muse: *cackles* She doesn't like Sephie anymore! *snatches the fifty dollars* Sure, the shock of the fact will affect her for a day or two, but she doesn't like him anymore ^^  
  
Selena-muse: .... *stands up. Dusts self off* No comment. *walks off*  
  
Sephiroth-muse: ... *shrugs and goes off to Peggy with Cloud-muse*  
  
Pixel-muse: *rapes the air*  
  
DragonMistress: .. What? She had to say something, didn't she?!  
  
G. Megami-muse: ... I'm gonna go play Final Fantasy X now. Bai. *walks off*  
  
DragonMistress: HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY! *chases* *yelling back to readers* PLEASE REVIEW! AND READ CHAPTER TWO! ^^  
  
G. Megami-muse: And when did Karasu become all horny-like?! o_O   
  
DragonMistress: ...Since he became a man...  
  
G. Megami-muse: .... WHY MUST YOU MOCK MY CREATIONS?!  
  
  



	3. Lightning Strikes and The Freaky Room!

** Screwed Love**  
  
**By:** **_DragonMistress_**  
  
  
**_ ~ * ~ Notes ~ * ~_**  
  
Well, I must say Chapter 2 was better than 1. Agree? Oh well, just read Chapter 3, Hiei is introduced in a bizarre way. If you review, don't flame. Just tell me what I should do to spice it up. Ah, screw it, here are my faithful muses.   
  
G. M.-muse: Hiei?  
  
DragonMistress(me): You bet.  
  
Mizu-muse: Who is this . . .Hiei?   
  
Me: Um...I...You see.. .The thing about that is...*jumps out nearest window*  
  
Hiei: I am Hiei....And I hate you, your name means 'water.'  
  
Mizu-muse: But...*runs off crying*  
  
Pixel-muse: *tries to rape air*  
  
Me: *tackles Pixel to ground* GO AWAY!!  
  
Everyone-muse: NEENAH!!....Err...YEAH!  
  
Anyway, I present Chapter 3!  
  
**_~ * ~ End of Notes ~ * ~_**  
  
  
Lina let out a sigh as she plopped on her over stuffed black couch. She closed her eyes and used a silver remote to turn on a silver TV. She lazily watched some soap opera about a person appearing after five years of murder.   
  
"Gosh...It's obviously Jack's daughter," she mumbled as they tried to figure out who had committed five years worth of murders. She watched as they discovered it was in fact Jack's lost daughter who had done the crimes. She had been possessed. Lina turned the TV to SpongeBob, only to discover a re-run she had seen ten times before.  
  
"Nothing on when I sit down," she noted as she flipped channels. She heard a rustling of plastic bags and smiled a quick smile as she walked into a small kitchen.  
  
"Hiei, get out of there." She smiled, watching a black ferret emerge from a pile of sacks in the cleaner cabinet. He scampered to her feet and let out a yawn.  
  
"You cute animal," she murmured, picking him up and looking in his glassy, dark animal eyes, "sometimes I actually think your human."  
  
"Oh, but I am," the animal spoke in a dark voice. Lina dropped the animal and looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"I must be hearing things, surely. Maybe it was something I drank," she stammered, stepping back.  
  
"No, I am talking. I am human, just a trapped one, that's all," the ferret said, cocking his head.  
  
"No way, your just a pet. If your human, state your name!" Lina ordered, kneeling down to semi-facing him.  
  
"Well, I'm Hiei, just as you named me. I have been trapped in this body since long before you found me, dear Lina. I want to ask you to counter the spell trapping me, if you can," Hiei explained, hopping towards her.  
  
"Cursed? What?! Whoa, hold on, buddy. I wanna know how you got 'cursed' or whatever happened."  
  
"Alright," he said, as he let her see his memory.  
  
Hiei walked in front of his foe, face and hair shadowed. A sword was drawn, and the opponent brung out a single arrow out to his bow.  
  
"You have fought well, Hiei. I only have magic enough for this one curse. You have won, only to be condemned," the person slowly said, panting, sweat cascading down his face. Hiei's shadowed face was smirking.  
  
"Like it will hit me, I'll dodge-" He suddenly gasped as he looked down to see an arrow lodged in his side. The opponent fell, dead, as Hiei shrank. A blinding light filled the room, and as the light faded, a black ferret was revealed.  
  
~ * ~ One week later ~ * ~  
  
Hiei felt so alone, a tiny animal dwelling in the city slums. He was hungry, cold, wet, and most of all, alone. He watched the bleak gray clouds in the sky, and then detected a girl's voice.  
  
"Hey! Let me go!" A black haired girl yelled to a tall, stocky guy. He was two feet taller than her. The guy attempted to pin her down, but she threw him off and stomped him down, smirking.  
  
"I told you to let me go...," she calmly stated, kicking him and walking away, she walked right by where he was, but didn't notice the ferret at her feet. Hiei watched, and weakly slinked behind her. He hoped maybe she could end the loneliness he had felt the past week. She was very short, only 4'10 or so.   
  
She finally turned around and faced him, "Aww...Poor thing...."  
  
~ * ~ End of Memory ~ * ~  
  
Lina looked at the animal, "I'll help you, Hiei, hold on, I know Remedy," she said, picking the animal up in her pale arms. She murmured something, and the small ferret she was holding so close was know a short guy wrapped in her tight embrace. He had raven hair that was shaped like a flame, but she couldn't see his eyes, for his face was currently buried in between her round breasts . She realized that quickly and backed away, putting an arm on her chest, as though trying to hide them from him. He opened his eyes, which were bright crimson, and had a silky white cloth around his forehead.   
  
"Uh....Are you gonna thank me!?" Lina demanded, standing up and walking over to the couch.  
  
"Thank you....Lina? Is that it?" He asked, in a deep, dark voice.  
  
"Yes, it is. Your welcome," she grumbled, looking at him. He wore a black cloak jacket with a wrinkled white collar. He stood up, revealing he was only one inch taller than Lina. Hiei walked over to the couch and sat on the opposite end. Lina sighed, knowing he couldn't leave in this storm. She could sense he was a fire demon, so that meant the rain was like bullets to him.  
  
"What am I gonna do with you?" She asked, letting out a breath.  
  
"May I stay for a while? You seem very much to my liking," he boldly stated, making her turn very light pink.  
  
"You can if you want, I don't care," she said flatly, not meeting his questioning gaze.  
  
"This is gonna be an awkward evening..," Hiei sighed.  
  
* * *  
  
  
Selena felt the cold rain pummel against her bare face, the rest soaking her black cloak. She quietly took it off and put it in her bag before smiling. Her spiky blue black bangs clung to her pale forehead, her braid undone, letting her hair cling the her backside. A flash of lighting danced in her stormy eyes , a flash of white against the dark violet depths. She was enjoying standing out in the storm, well, she was enjoying it until she got struck by lightning. Selena fell forward, eyes wide, and finally landed with a thud on the muddy ground  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
Karasu let out a heavy sigh, it was a great time for his car to break down, right in the middle of nowhere. He rarely passed cars on this road, didn't ever see a house.   
  
"I'm screwed....," he muttered under his breath as he watched the storm worsen. Karasu looked out, and noticed something lying a few yards away. He stepped out of the car and walked closer to the figure, the felt sick as he noticed it was a girl, lying face down in mud. He kneeled down in front of the body, and recognized the girl as Selena, the person he had met that very morning. Karasu gently turned her over, and saw a tear on bottom of her shirt, and a black scorch mark where the tear was.   
  
"Lightning. Gosh, what am I gonna do know?" He mumbled, looking at her glassy gaze, and how her body was a limp as a rag doll. He thought for about ten seconds before picking up her light body and walking towards the car. Karasu gently placed her in the back seat, trying to lay her down on her back to avoid touching the scorch mark. Her eyes suddenly slammed shut, and she twitched a bit violently before gasping. Karasu stared before getting back in the driver's seat and trying to crank the car again, relieved to here the engine start up. He decided to skip work to help Selena, and drove towards his house.  
  
  
~ * At Rain's House * ~  
  
Kurama cocked an eyebrow at Rain, "A room in your house you have never been in?"  
  
"Well, I get freaked out every time I go near it. But, I think I might be able to open that door with you here," Rain said, looking at her feet.  
  
"Oh, well, where is it?" He asked, looking at her.  
  
"Follow me," she lightly commanded, walking towards the kitchen. Kurama followed, and stopped when they got in front of a dresser in a bedroom. He watched as she opened it and pulled on a figurine. The dresser shook before sinking into the ground.  
  
"Who built that?" He asked, following her into the hallway, and watching as the dresser rose back up into place, leaving them in the dark.  
  
"Some weirdoes some built this. We never discovered it until I was cleaning. I never went past the door at the end of the hallway. Hey, watch this," she said, letting out a soft purr. Lights suddenly busted on, so Kurama could see her scampering towards the end of the hallway.   
  
"It reacts to soft noises apparently. Is that the door you never opened?" He asked, looking at a odd looking metal door.  
  
"Yeah...Lets hurry up," Rain said, walking up to the door.  
  
"Ok. You open it," he said, stepping closer to her. He saw her grab the knob and turned it, and the door creaked open. They both went wide eyed at what met their gaze.  
  
"Dear lord...What is this?" Rain asked, stepping into what appeared to be a torture chamber....With bedrooms.  
  
"It looks like someone's messed up idea of an apartment." Kurama stated, looking at various weapons on the wall.  
  
"Uh....You could really injure yourself in here, then take a nap," she commented, looking now at the pictures on the wall. The closet one was a blonde carrying a whip, wearing skimpy black leather, a foot on some guy's back.  
  
"Interesting art they got here," she said sarcastically. They were both about to leave when the door slammed in their faces, and a locking sound was heard.   
  
"NO! It locked us in!" Rain screamed, kicking the door knob and whacking it.  
  
"Oh crap...Is there anything for us to survive off of?"" Kurama asked, looking around.  
  
"I dunno. And I can sense that this is gonna take a while."  
  
  
  
**_~ * ~ Notes ~ * ~_**  
  
DragonMistress: Wow, that was short.  
  
Lina-muse: Shorter than me?!  
  
Gekkani Megami-muse: ... Only Yugi is--Wait! Yugi's 4' 11"! HA! YOU'RE SHORTER THAN YUGI! *points and laughs*  
  
Lina-muse: *runs off crying*  
  
G. Megami-muse: Hmm...I think I'll play FFX now...*looks at PlayStation2 controller in hand* Wait ... I already am....GO, AURON-SAN!!!!  
  
DragonMistress: Auron-_sama_.  
G. Megami-muse: Psh. He ain't my master.  
  
DragonMistress: He's the master of his sword....  
  
G. Megami-muse: ... I'll bet he is....*shifty glance, then continues playing*  
  
Pixel-muse: *gets turned on. Attempts to rape screen*  
  
Mizu-muse: *happens to walk by* o_O; ... Do I even _wanna_ know?  
  
DragonMistress: ... Well, you see. When a sex addict gets turned on by a really old man--  
  
Pixel-muse: OLD?! *jumps away, goes to rape a hobo*  
  
G. Megami-muse: Ewwww, I can't see to fight because Pixel left her .... **Stuff**--May I add the said **stuff** is white--All over the screen....  
  
Everyone else: Eeewwwwww!!!!!  
  
G. Megami-muse: ... The hell? Auron-san's head is a white blob! ....   
  
Everyone else: EEEEWWWWWW!!!!  
  
DragonMistress: Well, ... He does have gray hair...Sorta....  
  
Everyone else: EWWW--Wait....Is that dirty?  
  
DragonMistress: .... I dun think so.....  
  
G. Megami-muse: AHEM! SLAVE! CLEAN THE SCREEN!!! ..... SLAVE!  
  
Everyone else: .....  
  
Yuna: *jumps out of TV. Cleans screen. Jumps back in*  
Everyone else: o_O?  
  
G. Megami-muse: Good Slave. For that, I'll allow you usage of one Hi-Potion. BUT ONE ONLY! *hisses, then allows Rikku to use 30 Hi-Potions for no reason*  
  
Everyone: ....  
  
G. Megami-muse: .... What? She stole all of them anyways....GASP! YUNA AND RIKKU DIED AND AURON-SAN'S IN THE YELLOW! ...*wastes five Hi-Potions getting Auron up to his full HP, not healing Yuna or Rikku*  
  
DragonMistress: .... *in same situation on a TV and PS2 that came from God-knows-where* ....There's only one option......RUN AWAAAAAAAAYYYYY!!!!! *tells Auron to escape*  
  
Auron: *walks away a little.....Then goes back to protect dead bodies*  
  
DragonMistress: -_-; *mauls TV*  
  
G. Megami-muse: HA HA! MY AURON RUNS AWAY WHEN I TELL HIM TO!   
  
DragonMistress: Yeah...I suppose that's why he walked off, then came back with a box of "Just For Men Gel" to the battlefield....  
  
G. Megami-muse: Uhh.....YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT!   
  
Auron: *dumping gel onto head*  
  
Tidus and Wakka: _It looks so natural! No one can tell! Just for men gel!!_  
  
Auron's Hair: *looks like crap*  
  
G. Megami-muse: ..... I can never play this game again.....  
  
**A few moments later**  
  
G. Megami-muse: *at Wal Mart* HEY, LOOK! FINAL FANTASY X! *goes to play demo*  
  
DragonMistress: .......  
  
**_~ * ~ End Notes (Thank God) ~ * ~_**  
  
  
  



End file.
